Mind Games
by inuyashaishott6
Summary: InuKag,MirSan Kagome...beautiful,smart and can control minds.With that power she can do anything and not get in trouble,but when she sees the most handsomest man on the planet.She falls in love and doesnt want to use her powers for she knows its true love
1. Prologue: Secret Admirer?

Mind Games Chapter 1

"Hey Kagome, how was you're day sweat heart?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome as she walked in the door.

"Fine, Mama, thank you for asking." Kagome replied.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Mrs. Higurashi called to Kagome as Kagome started to climb the stairs.

"Ok, thanks Mom." Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs.

Kagome sat down and turned on her computer.

"_You are now logged on_," said the computer.

"Oh, what's my password to MSN again? Oh yeah!" Kagome said to herself.

She typed in 9 letters, MindGames.

"You have 3 messages," the computer told her. "Probably from Sango." She stated, and then she clicked on an icon to open her mailbox. "Okay…lets see here…Sango, Sango and…from you're Secret Admirer. Well that's new." Kagome clicked on the one from Sango.

_Hey Kag,_

_What's going on? You'll never guess who likes me now!_

_Some stupid kid in my Biology class…shit what's his name…_

_Miroku something, oh well yeah him, he's kinda cute I guess,_

_Do you think I should give him a shot? I don't know, you know_

_how I am with guys,_:(_ , not too great with 'em, so umm e-mail_

_me back k_

_Sango, xoxo_

Kagome giggled to herself, Sango couple be helpless at times, but Kagome loved her, like the sister she never had.

The two people who knew of her 'special' power were; Sango and her mother. She stumbled upon it, 3 years ago. She was walking down the street, when all of a sudden, all she heard was people. She looked around her…people were smiling at her but weren't directly talking to her. She stopped and tried to crush her head with her hands, trying to ease the head pains beginning there. She dropped down to her knees holding her head, begging, pleading it to stop. Just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. She stood up, opened her eyes and people were asking her if she was okay. She told them she was fine and quickly walked away. She ran into an alleyway and wished she knew what had happened.

Exactly one month later it happened again but this time her mom was there, and what startled her was that she was smiling. Kagome couldn't figure out why. Then her mom spoke words that changed her life forever, _"__I was wondering when this would happen__."_

Kagome shook her head and sighed, nothing was the same ever since. Her mom helped her control her power for she had the same thing. _Her _mother had the same powers she had. _How do you think I got you to do the dishes? _She said with a laugh.

Now she was totally in control and happy as can be.

She was ready to open the second e-mail from her best friend, but her mom was calling her down for dinner.

"Coming!" she yelled for her mother to hear.

"Come on sis, we can't eat with out you and I'm starving!" she heard her brother complain, so she got up and walked out of her room.

What did ya think, review, REVIEW!!!! I also have another story if ya wanna check it out. Its called The Love Secret. Yay!!!!

Inuyasha: Umm when do I come in this thing?

Me: Soon enough Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Well hurry up! I'm not going to sit around for the likes of you!

Me: Oh well sorry_ my lord_, I know you just wanna jump in and ravish Kagome, but you'll have to wait for that moment

Inuyasha: WHAT, WHO EVER SAID I LIKE THAT GIRL WITH REALLY NICE, SOFT BLACK AND HER STUPID, CHOCOLATE BROWN EYES AND fair, silky smooth skin, and…

Me: Ummmmm Inuyasha…why don't you save that for later…

Inuyasha: Hrmph

Me: He he he!!!!

Lol Ja Ne


	2. Before Sleepover

Chapter 2

"What are we having mom?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't sit down and find out for yourself," Souta said before her mom could reply.

Kagome walked up to her brother and flicked him on the ear.

"Quiet Souta!" Kagome pointed her finger smartly towards him.

"Chicken noodle soup, veggies and for desert ice cream with sprinkles," her mother said quickly before the fight started.

"Mmmmm, sounds good mom." Kagome told her but just as she was sitting down the phone rang, "I'll get it!" Kagome yelled out.

"Hello."

"Hey Kagome, it's Sango." Replied the person on the other line.

"Oh hello Sango, I got your e-mail!"

"Great, hey can you come sleep over at my house tomorrow night?"

"Hang on, I'll ask."

"Okay,"

Kagome took the phone away from her ear, mom can I go to Sango's for a sleepover tomorrow night? Please."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Why does Kagome always get to go out," Souta complained.

Kagome rolled her eyes the spoke into the phone.

"Hey Sango, my mom said that it's okay," Kagome told her friend happily.

"Yay, ok come over at around…" Sango paused to think, "2:00ish, is that okay?"

"Yup, it's fine," Kagome, told her.

"Oh and Kagome…"

"Yes,"

"Miroku's coming too, and he's bringing a friend," Sango told her.

"Oh ok, ohhh so you'll be able to have a conversation with Miroku, eh eh?" Kagome laughed.

"Hey well maybe you'll come to like his friend," Sango told her.

"I highly doubt that, guys are jerks, and any one of Miroku's friends is probably just that," Kagome said.

"You never know, oh and bring money, I think we might go see a movie," Sango added.

"Trust me this prick doesn't have a chance, and don't worry I have some money from the last time I babysat Henry…you know my neighbors kid," Kagome said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Sango said "Bye."

"Bye," Kagome told her then hung up.

Kagome sat back down, "Sorry about that mom."

"It's ok dear," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome smiled then waffled down her food, quickly as she could without burning herself.

Once she was done, she began to race upstairs.

"Don't you want any ice cream?" Mrs. Higurashi called up.

"Maybe later ma, I have to pack," Kagome yelled to her mother, then continued up the stairs. She ran inside her room, closed the door then locked it.

"Okay, I'll need this, and these and this and this and this…" she told herself as she tossed in clothes carelessly into a bag. A soft knock sounded at the door. She opened it to her smiling mother.

"Ice cream?" her mother gleamed.

"Arigato mama," Kagome said taking the ice cream then giving her mom a hug.

"No problem," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter lovingly.

"I better get back," Kagome told her mom.

"Of course my dear,"

Kagome shut the door.

She turned off her computer, with still 2 e-mails that haven't been checked.

Then she went to the bathroom.

"Tooth brush, check, hair brush, check, tooth paste, check," Kagome looked around, "that's it!"

Kagome quickly washed her face, did her business with the toilet and crawled into bet.

For some reason, she couldn't help but think about Miroku's friend. Who was he? Has she seen him before? Is he cute? Will he be a total jerk/hentai or some sort of lover/nice guy or will he be some rich stuck up guy? She told herself she didn't care, but she knew that wasn't true.

She didn't want to think on it now so she merely closed her eyes, sighed and went into a deep sleep.

Oh…what do ya think…pretty good eh…

Inuyasha: and me?????

Me: Your coming up in the next chapter, so relax!!!

Inuyasha: Hey I'm calm ok.

Me: ya…ok…sure

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Me: K, I'm sorry!

Umm ya as for e-mails…

_A Fan: This story is terrific. Where did you get the idea to give Kagome mind powers? Make sure update real soon and also by the sounds of it you might wanna get to the lemon with Inuyasha and Kagome_. **Yes well I got the idea as I was sleeping, it just popped up in my head lol, and yes, Inuyasha to the rescue!!!**

Thx guys and if u have n e other questions, I will be more than happy to answer them, keep reviewing

Ja Ne


	3. Lost for Words

Chapter 3

At 1:45 Kagome jumped on the city bus that went towards Sango's house. 10 minutes later the bus stopped and Kagome got off. She walked around the curve and walked along for another 2 minutes. Then clearly in her view Kagome came to Sango's house. It was a beautiful house, and it was enormous. Kagome walked up to the fence and pushed the button to signal for someone inside to let her in.

"Yes?" the voice asked.

"This is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said sweetly.

"Oh yes, hello Kagome, we've been expecting such lovely company," the person told Kagome pleasantly.

Kagome giggled, it was Sango's mother, "thank you very much. Oh and the garden is lovely and breath taking as usual," Kagome added.

"Why thank you," she answered.

The doors suddenly sprang open without warning.

Kagome was used to it, but it still made her jump a bit. Kagome picked up her bag that had all her stuff in it and started to walk. It was lovely, the birds, the smells, everything. She stopped suddenly to look at the most beautiful rose she'd ever seen. It was a very vibrant red. She leaned down, sniffed it and sighed. It smelt amazing. She continued along the path and looked to her right. Birds were playing in the birdbath that was set up for their use. Kagome smiled, she loved Sango's house. She arrived at the door, finally. She lifted her hand to knock when the door burst open and was embraced by Sango.

"You're hear, and never late of course," Sango told her friends feverishly.

Kagome giggled. "Am I ever?" Kagome asked, "Sango did you have any sugar?" she asked again.

As a response, Sango nodded her head vigorously.

Kagome laughed again. "Let me guess, Jelly Beans?" she asked.

Again Sango nodded her head vigorously, the replied, "I have a big bowl…full of 'em!!!"

"YAY!!!! JELLY BEANS!!!!" Kagome loved Jelly Beans, she considered them as a drug but instead of getting a buzz, she would get REALLY crazy and hyper.

Both girls ran, Kagome forgetting about the luggage she had brought but only because she knew someone would get it for her and drop it off in a spare bedroom.

"So what time did you tell the guys to come?" Kagome asked between mouthfuls of different flavored Jelly Beans.

"Ummm, 5:00ish. So we can eat dinner then catch the 6:30 show," Sango said also between mouthfuls.

"Good plan," Kagome smiled, "I think we should maybe stop, you know leave some for them."

"Oh, ok," Sango, replied, her shoulders sunken, but only for a moment before she started dancing around pretending she was a ballerina.

Kagome sighed and followed her crazy friend.

**At 4:57**

"Sango," Sango's mother called.

"Yeah," Sango called down.

"The boys are walking down the path, come and greet them please," Sango's mother told her.

All of a sudden Kagome got a rush of…of something, she couldn't tell what it was.

Excitement?

Nervousness?

Why would it be either of things, it not like anyone important was coming, except for the guy she'd been dreaming of but still had no idea who he was. That much she would never tell anyone, but it made her question herself, why?

A soft knock on the door made her pull out of her thoughts as she was descending the stairs carefully.

Sango bobbled to the door, and opened it quickly. She hopped right into Miroku's unexpected arms.

"Hi Miroku!" she said happily.

"This better not be the chick you were telling me about," whispered a certain white haired man next to Miroku.

"No this one's mine, that's the girl I was telling you about," Miroku said with one of his grins.

He looked up to where Miroku's finger was pointing, and held his breath…

Oh oh oh CLIFFY!!!! LOL I know I know I'm evil lol. oh and srry about that, the chapters are now fixed so um yeah, the reason why that happened cuz i accidentally put _replace chapter_ instead of putting _new chapter_ lol but now all is well, Ja Ne

Well tell me what you think K?

Inuyasha: I'm not saying anything!

Me: You just did!!!

Inuyasha: I don't like her! She's she's she's…

Me: I never implied that you did, and yes Inuyasha, she's a she. Believe it or not!

Inuyasha: Hrmph


	4. Food then Talk

_Last time_

"Hi Miroku!" she said happily.

"This better not be the chick you were telling me about," whispered a certain white haired man next to Miroku.

"No this one's mine, that's the girl I was telling you about," Miroku said with one of his grins.

He looked up to where Miroku's finger was pointing, and held his breath…

Chapter 4

**Kagome's thoughts**

Kagome held her breath. When the door opened she saw the most beautiful sight in her life. There, standing at the door was a guy about Kagome's age maybe a year older. He was wearing loose jeans; even though they were loose they seemed to hug his form perfectly, with a red t-shirt with a light black jacket over top. The red shirt clung to his body; from there you could see the most beautiful body ever, with abs! He had the most amazingly beautiful hair. Silver, that looked as soft as silk. Golden eyes were staring back at her. Oh his eyes, like a honey, sunshine yellow. Fair skin and what looked like dog-ears. Oh how she wanted to feel them to see if they looked as soft as they appeared. Kagome grasped the railing tightly feeling her knees weaken. She sucked in air, hardly being able to breath properly. She felt her heart beating within her. It was so loud she was surprised nobody could hear it.

**Inuyasha's thoughts**

Inuyasha stood there, watching, staring, afraid to move. There, on the staircase was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his whole life. She had raven black hair, like the night. Chocolate brown eyes. Fair, flawless silky smooth, creamy skin. Oh and she wore the most prettiest dress, it suited her. It was a halter dress, it looked sun kissed. It was orange with white flowers, ending just above the knee. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail, with delicate strands edging to get free of their hold, but it was gracefully done. She wore matching white sandals that captured the whole effect on her. She was a beauty. He swayed a bit but caught himself before anyone noticed.

"Kagome, this in ummmm..." Sango tried to make the introduction but realized that she had no idea who this guy was "hey, what's you're name?" she yelled to him.

"Inuyasha," he said simply, trying not to show any emotion.

"Okie day. Hey Kagome, his name's Inuyasha!" Sango yelled to her as if she were a mile away.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks Sango, I heard him."

Miroku looked somewhat confused. "Sango are you, feeling okay?"

Kagome answered for her instead "she's a bit hyped up on sugar, Jelly Beans, who could resist?"

"You have pertty eyes Miroku" Sango told him, her words a little slurred.

He gave a hearty laugh.

"Well why don't ya guys come in, instead of hanging around in the door all afternoon," Sango told the guys but still clung to Miroku.

Inuyasha stepped inside closing the door behind Miroku and the strange girl, but keeping his eyes on the beauty before him. Kagome walked down the stairs, carefully.

"Well the pizza should be hear any min..." Sango started but then Sango's mother came in the room just as a soft knock on the door sounded.

"Pizza!" she said delightedly.

She paid the pizza man and walked in with two large pizzas with a box on top which would be the french fries.

"Food anyone?" Sango's mother asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku's stomach growled in unison.

Everyone laughed. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other with a slight pink to their cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sango's mom giggled. She set the pizza down on a table in another room.

This room was huge! Inuyasha thought. Inside it laid out a big 95 inch widescreen T.V. with to fairly large couches. Off to the right was a big marble fireplace, electric, with a beautiful wooden mantel. Candles and pictures were set upon it. The floor was hard wood with a beautiful carpet sitting on top.

They all sat down on one couch. The order went Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and then Inuyasha at the end. They sat on the couch that was facing the T.V. They all grabbed a plate and started munching down.

"I'll be right back," Sango's mother told them.

Sango flipped on the T.V. and put on That 70's Show. They all laughed when Kelso got in a canoe and Steven started to drive the truck away.

Sango's mother came back with Pepsi under her arm and glasses and napkins in the other. They all got poured a glass of Pepsi and each got handed a napkin. They sat down and laughed until the pizza was all gone. They all sat like couch potatoes and heaved in air. They all ate restively well, considering there was no pizza left. Inuyasha took a sip of his drink and was setting it down when he accidentally brushed his hand against Kagome's bare knee. The feeling was electric. She sat bolt upright. So did he.

In a shakily voice he said "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, no harm done" she whispered to afraid to say it any louder. She told him trying to keep her voice at an even level. It was an electrical touch, one that stirred both their minds and their souls. She took in a shaky breath.

Her skin was as creamy as it looked. Soft and flawless. Such a simple movement brought his hands to shake. Who was this girl? Why did she make him so? He was the type of guy people don't want to get in fights with. Who were afraid of him. Who didn't shake even on the coldest days. This girl made his hands shake, his legs jello and his heart mush. The she smiled, oh how he wanted to pull her in his arms and never let her go, he wanted her, body, mind and soul. He wanted to hear her call, no, scream his name from her soft moist lips. Oh, her lips. Her lips were full and curved slightly in a smile, a smile that could have brought a god to his knees.

"Umm, will excuse Sango and I for a minute, bathroom break before we leave for the movies," she told them but unable to keep her eyes from his.

"Uh, ya sure, well be, uh hear, I umm guess," Inuyasha told her.

She finally tore her eyes away from his picked up Sango's arm and started to drag her to the bathroom.

"Kagome I don't need to pee," Sango told her in a whisper.

"We need to talk"

**Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Who is that girl," Inuyasha asked Miroku curiously.

Miroku gave Inuyasha one of his cocky grins "she's as sweet as sugar, soft as rain..."

"You ass, answer me" Inuyasha asked him as he grabbed at Miroku's shirt.

He chuckled. "So you like her eh? I knew you would, you and she were meant to be."

"WHAT! I don't like her, she's she's she's to short and umm witty and I don't like her hair," Inuyasha pouted and looked away from him with his nose in the air.

"Ah Inuyasha you have it bad my friend," Miroku put on a seldom face.

"Ok let's say she's not bad, how come you're not after her, why'd you go for the other one?"

"Sango? Well my friend, we all have our reasons, plus I like Sango's butt more than Kagome's," Miroku winked.

"I find Kagome has a nice, perfectly admirable ass...YOU ASS" Inuyasha yelled, known he'd been tricked. Miroku laughed but then was clonked on the head by a fist. "Inuyasha that was unnecessary."

**Kagome and Sango **(In the bathroom)

"He's like a, a, GOD. He's so cute and his ears, his body, his manly voice, sexy body, beautiful hair. How I wish he would hold me in his strong gallant hands..." Kagome started.

"Kagome…breathe…" Sango told her friend, waving her hand to act like a fan. Sango got over her hyperness 10 minutes ago, so she was sane.

"I'm trying! I don't like him or anything he just seems sweet, and nice and funny and handsome and strong and, and, and ok ok, but promise me you won't tell. _Please_ Sango don't tell," Kagome pleaded to her friend.

"I promise, I promise," Sango giggled. "So do you think he has a girlfriend…" Sango asked but realized her mistake, Kagome hadn't thought about that.

"I…don't know," Kagome told her, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Well Kagome, considering the way he was looking at you when we opened the door...I doubt it," Sango reassured her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, acting a little dense, but she knew exactly what she was talking about. He looked at her as if she were beautiful, almost goddess like. At first she was scared but then she encouraged it, he made her feel important, as if he could stop time just for her, but no he probably had a girlfriend and she didn't want to intrude on their relationship.

"Plus even if he does, he'll dump her right away. You…you're like a goddess and he'd have to be blind not to recognize such a tender beauty."

Sango's words went straight to her heart "really?"

"Yes really! Now lets got to our date, shall we?" Sango asked.

"Oh yes, but first a few touch ups on our make up," Kagome gleamed. She set on her work and in 6 minutes they were all prettied up and walked out of the bathroom. They walked into the room where they had been and smiled again feeling a new light upon her. Kagome felt confident.

"Sango, lovely as usual" Miroku commented.

"You, uhh, look really nice Kagome" Inuyasha told her as he stood up.

"Thank you" she told him as a faint blush rolled to her cheeks. _He said my name, I like the way it just rolls off his tongue. Ah, this is going to be a fine evening._

"I think my mom can drive us," Sango told them all.

"No need, Inuyasha has a car," Miroku told them. Inuyasha grinned.

"Ok off we go," Sango said and grabbed Miroku's arm and started to walk when she felt a hand caress her butt.

**SMACK**

"KEEP YOU'RE DIRTY HANDS OFF MY ASS YOU PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled.

"Hehe, sorry Sango but you butt is very attracting, wouldn't you say so Inuyasha?" Miroku commented but earned a smack from both Sango and Inuyasha. It was worth it. Inuyasha's face at that moment was priceless. Inuyasha turned a bright crimson but shrugged it off.

"Now if were finished I'd like to get driving," Inuyasha told them.

They all walked down the beautiful path. Kagome stopped and sniffed the rose from before, she inhaled and exhaled.

"It's so beautiful," Kagome said.

"So are you," Inuyasha muttered, but nobody heard him. He smiled.

"THAT'S YOU'RE CAR," Kagome yelled.

"Yup," he shrugged; it was only one of the nicest cars...ever!

Review- u like, eh eh eh? Now they have a lil date to go on yayay


	5. Learning

Last Time

"Now if were finished I'd like to get driving," Inuyasha told them.

They all walked down the beautiful path. Kagome stopped and sniffed the rose from before, she inhaled and exhaled.

"It's so beautiful," Kagome said.

"So are you," Inuyasha muttered, but nobody heard him. He smiled.

"THAT'S YOU'RE CAR," Kagome yelled.

"Yup," he shrugged; it was only one of the nicest cars...ever!

**I just wanted to let you ppls know that when Kagome mind reads and makes them do stuff this is how it's gonna work,**

**Ex. "**_**Inuyasha, fart,"**_

**Then poof he farts, lol ok?**

Chapter 5

"It's a 2008 Dodge Viper, with a 500-hp 8.3-liter V10. The sole transmission is a 6-speed manual. ABS is standard. Tires are run-flats on 18-inch front wheels and 19-inch rears. Side airbags and antiskid and traction-control systems are there too. Includes leather-and-faux-suede seats, tilt steering column, power-adjustable pedals, and xenon headlights, basically it's a hot car," Miroku the almighty expert on cars told them.

"It's so pretty, let's go!" Sango said, then grasped Miroku's hand and walked towards the car.

Inuyasha took his keys out and hit the _unlock button _on it. The car beeped once. Sango put down the seat and climbed into the back. Miroku quickly on her heals jumped in behind her.

"I guess your riding in the front with me," Inuyasha told Kagome.

_**Hold my arm and bring me to your car, then open the door for me.**_

Like magic, he did so. He walked towards her tugged at her elbow, opened the car door for her.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she smiled sweetly as she got into the passengers seat.

"Weird…" he muttered under his breath.

_And Kagome's at it again… poor guy, he'll never know what hit him _Sango thought, an evil grin forming on her lips.

_**Sango I can hear you, you know! For your information I'm not going to do anything, THAT BAD! But trust me when we get back to your house there's a little game I want to play.**_

_And that would be? _Sango thought back to her.

_**You'll see…**_

_Oh no this can't be good…_

Inuyasha hopped into the driver's seat of the car, popped the key into the ignition and roared the engine and spun the tires creating a smoke show.

The girls giggled.

_Show off _Miroku thought gloomily.

_**Grab Sango's butt Miroku**_

Miroku's hand grabbed Sango's butt as best he could manage because she was sitting down.

"MIROKU, YOU NASTY HENTAI!" Sango yelled.

"Iie Sango, it's like I had no control over my hand, I swear!" Miroku began.

**SMACK**

"Oh ya Miroku, your hand just involuntarily moved to my ass!" Sango told him, sarcasm dripping from her words. _Evil _she though towards Kagome.

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stepped lightly on the gas.

And they're off.

Inuyasha put on some music. _Ah nothing like heavy metal. _He thought.

_**Put it on 94.7 Inuyasha.**_

He did so.

Man I feel like a woman!

music

_**Leave it there and say you like the song when Miroku asks, then sing! **_Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha, what the hell?" Miroku asked him.

"What, I like this song. I'm totally crazy, I feel like a woman!" Inuyasha sang along.

Kagome and Sango burst out laughing, almost in tears. Miroku just looked confused.

_**Okay Inuyasha, stop.**_

_What the fuck was that about? Did I just sing Shania Twain? Ah! _Inuyasha though horrified. He cast those thoughts out of his head.

"So, uh Kagome, do you know how to drive?" he asked her. Miroku and Sango were talking amongst themselves.

"Well sort of, but only automatic," she stated.

He took her hand out from her lap, "here look its easy."

He put her hand on the shifter, and then covered her hand with his. They came to a stop sign.

"At a stop sign, you don't always have to downshift its easier if you just put it in Neutral then into 1st," he told her, shifting her hand to do exactly that.

"Ok, but isn't there like a third petal, or something?" she asked.

"Ya that's called the clutch, you have to but that in to shift, ok now we're at first, so now I press the gas, a little, push the clutch in and shift to 2nd then release the clutch slowly and then we move," he showed her every thing in the car and how to do it and what to do. It was so much fun and in no time he let her shift by herself. He pressed the petals and worked the steering wheel, and she was in charge of the shifter.

"Now," he told her, she put it into 3rd as they came to the highway, and passed a yellow Beatle.

"Now," he said again. Kagome put it into forth. They were flying, she loved it.

"Ok, 5th gear is a little trickier," he old her. He put his hand over hers again and showed her how to do it. The feeling of there hands meeting felt so…normal.

"Ok, wow this is fun, I love…shifting, driving a car, you know, it's-fun," she smiled at him.

"Do you, uh, have a boyfriend?" he asked randomly.

Both Sango and Miroku stopped arguing over what flavor of ice cream was better and waited for Kagome to answer.

"Nope, and, uh, you, do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked nervously. Why should she be nervous, she hardly knew him! So why? Could she REALLY like him? No, she just met him, it's the car she told herself even though she knew it wasn't true, but it made her feel better.

"No," he said casually, _but I hope you would like to be. He longed to say, but he didn't want her to know, not now, later, when the moment is right._

Kagome reading his mind in all this thought _no, no say it, say it! _She could make him say it, but no, she wanted him to do on his own, not with her aide. _Something is different about this guy, I don't know what yet, but I'll figure it out._

They pulled into a parking space and got out. Sango and Miroku stretched.

"Kagome, please tell Sango that Vanilla is better that Chocolate," Miroku told her.

"Well Miroku in my opinion, chocolate is better," she smiled.

"See, ha! Told you so!" Sango said happily.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Chocolate." he stated simply

Miroku sighed, his shoulders slumped a little. They all started to walk into the theatre.

Ohhhhhh lol review review oh and I updated my other story too, the chapter is called Nude, lol see what's its about! What game will the play back at Sango's house? Take a guess pleaseeeeeeee **and** **Katherine your not aloud since u know already so shut ur mouth lol** Ja Ne!


	6. Truth or Dare

Last Time

"Kagome, please tell Sango that Vanilla is better that Chocolate," Miroku told her.

"Well Miroku in my opinion, chocolate is better," she smiled.

"See, ha! Told you so!" Sango said happily.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Chocolate." he stated simply

Miroku sighed his shoulders slumped a little. They all started to walk into the theatre.

**Chapter 6**

"How old are all of you?" the ticket woman asked.

"I'm 15," Kagome stated.

"So am I," Sango agreed.

"And were 16," Inuyasha indicated to himself and Miroku.

"Ok, and what would you like to see today," she asked politely.

"The Grudge," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome shuttered.

Inuyasha grinned at that. "Are you _scared _Kagome?"

"What? Who? Me? You must be joking!" Kagome said uneasily.

He just smirked and said, "Two for The Grudge please."

"Two?" Miroku asked.

"One for me and one for Kagome."

That was enough for Kagome's eyes to sparkle, "you really don't have to, I wanted to pay."

"Oh well, it's too late now," he smiled down at her.

Miroku stepped up.

"Two for me as well," he told the woman.

Sango blushed profusely.

"Miroku you really shouldn't have," Sango told him not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I, uhhh didn't. See that blond over there, I wanna see if she wants to join us," he told her amused with himself.

"Oh, oh of course," Sango said still not looking up but feeling incredibly stupid now.

"I'm joking Sango,"

"I knew that," she lied, still refusing to look up.

Miroku running out of things to say, he did the only thing he knew that would make her look up.

"MIROKU! CAN YOU NOT PREVENT YOURSELF FOR GRABBING MY ASS?" Sango screamed.

"Uhhh, Sango, love, you're creating a scene," Miroku stated.

She turned around and half the theater was watching them.

"Uhhh!" Sango walked off to get some popcorn and a drink before she could embarrass herself further.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at the two.

_**Miroku, go up to Sango, go down on one knee and beg for forgiveness. **_

Kagome closely watched Miroku go up to Sango who was currently ordering popcorn and a drink. He got down on one knee and started to beg.

"Please Sango, please forgive me. I promise I won't act like an idiot ever again, please Sango have you any mercy!" Miroku whined.

The guy serving the popcorn looked at Sango sympathetically.

"Miroku, you imbecile! Get up! Everyone's gonna stare!" Sango grabbed at him and yanked him up.

"Do you forgive me my love?" he questioned.

Sango was just going to reply when she heard laughing. She turned, and there was Kagome and Inuyasha doubled over with laughter, they looked as if they were about to cry from laughing so hard. "Yes Miroku I forgive you,"

_I'll get you back for this Kag; you wait, when the opportunity comes, your dead!_

Kagome only giggled.

They all ordered medium popcorn and a drink, of course the guys paid for the girls, then after 3 minutes of arguing about all the money the guys were spending on them they went in.

They sat at the very back; first it was Inuyasha, the Kagome, then Sango, and the Miroku.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome was looking very nervous.

"You okay? We can leave if you want," Inuyasha told her.

"What no I'm all good. Really," Kagome told him reassuringly.

"If you insist,"

**2 and half hours into the movie **(This is near the end)

Kagome watched fearfully. Her face tear stained and in Inuyasha's lap. Hey, it's not like Inuyasha minded. She had a clench of his shirt and he was pretty sure that it would rip soon because of the force of her grip. He smirked. He looked beside him and was surprised to see that Sango was holding Miroku's hand, tightly, but he seemed not to notice. Her knuckles were turning white along with her face and suddenly she and Kagome screamed. It hurt his sensitive ears and winced. Kagome noticed this.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha, I didn't realize," she told him as she quickly started to rub his ears to ebb the pain away. Before she knew it he started purring and leaning into her hand. She giggled softly. _What am I doing in his lap! AH! Get up, GET UP! _Her head cried but it seemed that her body had other plans. _UH! Traitor! _She mentally kicked herself. Inuyasha smirked for no reason.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just the look on your face amuses me," he laughed.

Suddenly the lights came on signaling everyone that the movie had ended.

Sango ripped her hand out of Miroku's as if she had no idea at how it got there in the first place.

Kagome stood up from Inuyasha to quickly from sitting down to long. She got dizzy and her vision became black and she was falling.

Inuyasha noticed this and grabbed her waist securely.

"Klutz, you shouldn't get up so damn quickly," he whispered.

Kagome needed to get away quickly, now she felt as if she were to faint. His touch, so electrifying, his arm seemed to mold perfectly to her. _Think, think! _

"I have to go pee," she stated without thinking. _Smooth!_

"Me too," Sango chipped in.

_Thank god for Sango! _Kagome thanked Kami!

They left and went to the bathroom.

**Kagome and Sango conversation **

"Oh my gosh, I sat on his lap!" Kagome wanted to scream, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was holding the perve's hand! I was also CRYING because of the stupid movie! I didn't even notice I was holding his hand, it didn't have anything to do with you, did it?" Sango asked, near to blowing up.

"No, I swear!" Kagome promised.

"So what game are we playing, come on Kags let me in on the secret!" Sango pleaded.

"Well, I don't know…"

"PLEASE!"

"OK! OK! Were playing…TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup!"

"Kagome, YOU'RE A GENIOUS!"

"I know!"

**Inuyasha and Miroku conversation **

"So I saw you and Kagome getting pretty comfortable," Miroku said with a wink.

"Yeah, I really like her, I don't know she's…different. I don't know why but she's special to me and I know I just met her and all, but I feel like I've known her for like ever. Do you think I should ask her out?"

"Wow, uhhh, yeah, but make her suffer a bit you know," Miroku grinned wildly.

"Do you think she'll say yes though," Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Inuyasha what girl has ever turned _you _down?"

"True, but you never know. So when are you asking out Sango?"

"Uhhh, I, uhhh I dunno, she doesn't like me very much," Miroku told him sadly, his shoulders dropping.

"I know she does, do you see the way her eyes sparkle every time she's around you? Christ what the fuck are you blind!"

"Well no… shh, here they come," Miroku shushed Inuyasha quietly.

"I know dumbass, I'm a hanyou remember, I can hear better that you can!" Inuyasha whispered feverishly back.

The girls came up to them, with freshly put make up.

"Ready?" They asked in unison.

They giggled.

"Yeah, let's go," Inuyasha told them.

"Back to my house," Sango stated, then her eyes widened with the thought of something. "JELLY BEANS!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Inuyasha of course let Kagome shift while Sango and Miroku were in that back debating which flavored Jelly Bean was the best.

Inuyasha knew Kagome could shift by herself but he wanted to leave his hand on hers just for the sake of it, she didn't seem to mind. She looked at him and blushed.

After what seemed like forever they arrived at Sango's.

They all walked in and sat down on the couched in the same order as in the movie theater. Sango's mom walked in with Pepsi, 7UP and glasses.

She carefully set them down and said, "I'm going to go read in bed, call me if you need me," she smiled and walked away.

"Okay, so what should we do now," Miroku grinned with plenty of different ways to answer that question.

Kagome and Sango looked and each other and smiled then said at the same time, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Okay, I'll go first," Kagome stated, "okay, Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he smirked thinking there was nothing to hide.

"Okay, Kagome thought for a second," she snapped her fingers as a imaginary light bulb just turned on over her head, "do you like Sango and if so, for how long?"

"Kagome!" Sango gasped.

Miroku blushed but only slightly.

Inuyasha laughed heartedly, "Let's go Miroku!"

"Revenge is sweet Inuyasha," Miroku muttered under his breath, but loud enough for only Inuyasha to catch.

He gulped.

"Well I've like Sango since day one. I saw her in my Art class and she was painting and I saw her hips move to a song on her MP3. I saw her and couldn't stop staring when she looked over at me and grinned and told me to stop looking at her ass or else she'd have to kick mine," Miroku smiled at the memory.

Sango shrunk down at her spot on the couch embarrassed yet again.

"Ohh," Kagome exclaimed by clutching her hands together and putting them to her heart.

"Miroku your next," Sango muttered, Miroku's blushed vanished and he grinned evilly.

_That's it, I'm screwed! _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha was surprised but more surprised when Kagome answered, "Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to give Inuyasha a lap dance," Miroku smirked.

Kagome blushed and looked away, "Oh no…seriously…Ugh….Okay,"

Sango grabbed the radio remote and switched it on.

Kagome glared at Sango.

"What? It's to get into the mood!" Sango claimed innocently.

"You don't have to," Inuyasha told her.

"No, I want to," Kagome told him, then realized what she said, "I mean, it's not like it's gonna kill me or you or you know it's not that bad, it could be worse,"

The song Jumpin Jumpin from Destiny's Child came on.

Ladies leave yo man at home  
the club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
and all you fellas leave yo girl wit her friends  
cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin', jumpin

Kagome got up and sat facing Inuyasha and started shaking her ass like a professional. It was as if she had done it before. She shook her hips in a seductive manor and in time for the beat.

Inuyasha felt his groin burn. The wild urge to snatch her and take her right there was almost TOO tempting.

"Okay, Kagome you can stop now…if you want to," Miroku grinned.

Kagome smiled and got off, the music still going.

Sango was giggling like crazy, until Kagome looked at her and pinned her with a stare that would kill. "Your turn," Kagome ginned evilly. "Truth or dare?"

Sango gulped, took a deep breath and said, "Dare."

Kagome thought evilly.

"I dare you to grab Miroku's butt, two hands," Kagome grinned.

"Well it's not that bad," Sango stated ready to go.

"Oh but Sango I'm not finished yet, he has to be butt naked," Kagome grinning ear to ear now.

"OHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango and Miroku each blushed to a bright crimson.

"Wait why am I butt naked?" Miroku asked.

"You picked truth the first time, now, you pay," Kagome said simply.

She's so evil…I LOVE IT! Inuyasha cried in his head.

Miroku stood up from to couch, pulled down his pants, revealing silk boxers that were black and that had red hearts all over them. Then went his boxers but only enough to reveal his ass and nothing more.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both in tears when Sango got up sheepishly and stared at his ass. _It's beautiful _she thought.

Kagome caught that thought and laughed harder.

Sango glanced at Kagome for a slight second before returning to her task.

She took a deep breath and grabbed his ass, two hands. Left them there for 5 seconds and then took them off.

Miroku quickly pulled up his pants and turned around. Kagome was gasping for air and clutching her stomach while Inuyasha was on the floor tears in his eyes.

"My turn," Sango stated, a deeper blush creeping up on her cheeks more noticeable now.

"Now, now Sango no need to blush. That's what happens to people when there in love," the perverted monk tried to reassure her.

SMACK

"Shut up, houshi! Baka!" Sango replied, "Oh Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Inuyasha said calming down.

"I dare you to give Kagome a strip show, but the boxers can stay…if you want," she grinned at the last part.

Kagome giggled.

The song on the radio clearly stated it was time to start stripping. (Space Jam)

Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

Come on and slam and welcome to the jam  
Come on and slam if you wanna jam

Inuyasha stood directly in front of Kagome and slowly, teasingly took off his shirt. He cast it aside.

Kagome sat there in total awe. There standing in front of her was the hottest toned body she'd ever seen. His hard six-pack perfectly shaped and toned. Every ripple noticeable every time he moved or breathed. She just sat there and stared. She couldn't help it, and when she noticed nothing else what going off his body she looked up at him puzzled as to why he stopped.

He chuckled and unbuckled his belt. Kagome caught her breath. He started swaying his hips and the belt came off. Kagome caught herself in a mid drool. Next he unbuckled his pants and undid the zipper. They slowly slipped to the ground. Kagome stared at his perfect form. Muscle everywhere, if she could she would grab him and ravish him until he wouldn't be able to breathe the right way anymore. Then the pants were gone and he started to dance for her, not quite like hers but silly.

Sango snapped her fingers, "I have an idea do guys wanna sleepover, but I don't think Kags is gonna be able to sleep," she giggled but Kagome hardly heard her. She was staring Inuyasha straight in the eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stuck out a hand to help her stand.

She couldn't find her voice so she nodded and took the helping hand.

He took her to the next room. It was large and sound proof. There was a grand piano there with tables and windows. The walls were a creamy color and the piano was white. The tables had and off white color to them as well. Each table had 1 rose in a small vase placed in the middle, and the grand piano had a bouquet of roses inside a big vase.

"Kagome I need to ask you something, it's been driving me wild all day," Inuyasha started.

Still not having found her voice, she nodded.

"Kagome I know I just met you today and I know this sounds crazy but I feel like I've known you forever. When I saw you for the first time today, it's like everything went in slow motion just for me, just so I could stare at you. Kagome you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you knocked the breath right out of my lungs. There's something special about you and I had hoped that you would be my girlfriend," Inuyasha asked hoping and praying for the right answer.

"YES!" she yelled out grabbed him and gave him a full kiss on the mouth, it was a heart-searing kiss. It was full of passion as her hands came around his neck to deepen it. His arms snaked around her waist to deepen it more, their tongues at war with one another. Kagome completely forgot his state of dress and kissed him with all her might.

"Ahem,"

HOPE YOU LIKE IT…DON'T YA LOVE ME! LOL. Review! Who is it dum dum dum! Its freakin long eh?


	7. Ahem

**Last Time**

He took her to the next room. It was large and sound proof. There was a grand piano there with tables and windows. The walls were a creamy color and the piano was white. The tables had and off white color to them as well. Each table had 1 rose in a small vase placed in the middle, and the grand piano had a bouquet of roses inside a big vase.

"Kagome I need to ask you something, it's been driving me wild all day," Inuyasha started.

Still not having found her voice, she nodded.

"Kagome I know I just met you today and I know this sounds crazy but I feel like I've know you forever. When I saw you for the first time today, it's like everything went in slow motion just for me, just so I could stare at you. Kagome you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you knocked the breath right out of my lungs. There's something special about you and I had hoped that you would be my girlfriend," Inuyasha asked hoping and praying for the right answer.

"YES!" she yelled out grabbed him and gave him a full on the mouth, heart-searing kiss. It was full of passion as her hands came around his neck to deepen it. His arms snaked around her waist to deepen it more, their tongues at war with one another. Kagome completely forgot his state of dress kiss with all her might.

"Ahem,"

**Chapter 7**

"Ahem," the voice came again when it wasn't heard the first time.

Kagome pulled away slowly hearing the person cough slightly. _Oh crap that's it, I'm dead!_

She looked into the face of the disturber.

"MIROKU!" Kagome yelled.

Sango peeked over Miroku's shoulder, and giggled, "Sorry Kags I tried to stop him."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Things were getting pretty hot in here, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku grinned.

SMACK

"Shut up bouzo, she's my girlfriend," Inuyasha stated clearly proud.

Kagome blushed.

Sango made an O with her mouth.

Miroku chuckled lightly and looked at Sango.

"Sango I must speak with you," Miroku told her and gave her one of those smiled that made her knees buckle, she was proud of herself that she didn't collapse on the spot.

Miroku closed the door as him and Sango left Inuyasha and Kagome to resume where they left off.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and grinned. Kagome noted the little dimple on his cheek as he did so. It made her heart melt. She felt her way to the piano chair and slowly sat down. She looked at the piano keys and started to play Fur Elise by Beethoven. Seeing as that, The Titanic Theme and Mary had a Little Lamb were the only songs she knew. She closed her eyes as she played. It sounded better today, she didn't even screw up. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha staring at her from the other side of the piano. She blushed.

"You play really well Kagome," Inuyasha told her as he came and sat next to her at the piano.

He put his hands on the keys and started to play the most beautiful song she's ever heard. He played as if his hands weren't even on the keys. While his fingers did the magic, he stared at her.

"Wow," she breathed uneasily; "who wrote that?"

"I made it up when I started playing the piano, but don't tell Miroku I play, he'll never let me forget it," Inuyasha smirked.

"You wrote that! That's unbelievable, it's so beautiful," Kagome told him in awe.

"It may be beautiful but compared to you, it's worth nothing," Inuyasha told her quietly as he leaned in so there faces only a few inches from each other.

Kagome leaned closer so now their lips were brushing together and whispered, "Really?"

As a response, Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed her full out, yet gently. If Kagome had been standing she would have collapsed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and prayed that this moment would never end. Inuyasha smirked.

**Sango, Miroku**

Miroku turned from the piano room and Sango started walking to the T.V room when she felt a hand in hers. She looked down and saw that; yes it was Miroku's. He started leading her back the way they had come. She blushed for some 'unknown' reason. _This is Kagome's doing! _But he looked so innocent; she couldn't make herself believe it.

He sat down and just as she was about to do so as well, she felt his hands on her hips and pulled her into his lap.

"Miroku, what…" she didn't get the sentence out fast enough. Miroku's lips were against her own. Sango feeling this for the first time didn't know what to do. _Idiot! Do something. _She saw love movies and did what the girls always did; she put her hands around Miroku's neck. She found his ponytail and pulled the tie. She felt Miroku smirk on her lips. He pulled her closer. Miroku thought she was ready for the next step, opened her mouth with his tongue.

She got dizzy, this feeling, it was…extraordinary! She felt weak, which was a first for her. She never felt weak. Why did he torture her like this? This was ridiculous. But all was forgotten when her tongue involuntarily moved on its own accord into his mouth. He smirked against her lips again.

"Ahem,"

_A good old Inu, trying to get back at me for my interruption._ Miroku smiled and slowly pulled away from a dazed Sango.

Sango felt like her heart was beating out of her chest, like she had just run a marathon. She looked around, nope nobody heard her heart pounding wildly, but then he heart stopped, o_h crap!_

"Hey mom!" Sango sighed out uneasily.

"Jeez Sango, I just came down stairs to see if you guys were sleeping here or not and I see my daughter being ravished by Miroku," Sango's mother teased.

Miroku got up from the couch and made Sango's mother a formal bow, "I will treat your daughter as if she were glass. I swear I will protect her from unknown danger and love her deeply for the rest of my life. I swear it," Miroku turned around and flashed Sango a heart warming smile. His hair loose from its hold flowed with him. It ended just above his shoulders. It gave him a very sexy appeal.

Sango's face was in awe. Not caring what her mother thought, she jumped up dragged Miroku on her and fell on the couch with him on top and kissed him with all the will power she has in her, all the passion she had was brought forth into this one kiss.

Sango's mother smiled and thought, _yes! Grandchildren!_

**Inuyasha, Kagome**

Kagome pulled away needing a desperate dose of oxygen. She looked at Inuyasha again not believing he was hers! She swelled up with happiness, this day couldn't get any better, well...she dove for another kiss. Inuyasha was taken off guard as she dove on him, he fell off the piano chair with her sprawled onto of him. Before Inuyasha could hear an apology from Kagome, he took her chin and brought it down to him, and kissed her passionately yet again.

"Ahem,"

Inuyasha's eye brow twitched in anger. _Stupid Miroku, he's dead! _

Kagome quickly got off Inuyasha and resumed her position on the piano chair. Inuyasha turned and saw that it wasn't Miroku at all, but Sango's mother.

"We were ahhh…she's my girlfriend," Inuyasha told her then puffed out his chest as that one sentence should explain all.

Sango's mother giggled, "It's ok, Inuyasha I found Sango and Miroku in much the same position."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"'Bout time the stupid bouzo did something! He was buggin' the crap out of me, asking me when he should ask her out," Inuyasha spat.

"Yes well, anyway, Inuyasha would you like to sleep here? We have guess bedrooms."

"Sure," he tossed a wink at Kagome, who blushed profusely.

Sango's mother grinned and walked away thinking yet again, _yay, more grandchildren. _Sango's mother always thought as Kagome as another daughter.

She went back upstairs and prepared herself for bed, when she was done, she crept into bed and fell in a deep slumber, dreaming of little children running around the house yelling and screaming in happiness. She sighed in her sleep and continued her dream.

YAYAYYAYAYAYYA lol. I'm so proud sniff sniff

REVIEW! Tell me what ya think ok? Yay!

Ja ne!

YOU GUYS R DA BEST!


	8. Shower of Kisses

Last Time

"What?" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"'Bout time the stupid bouzo did something! He was buggin' the crap out of me, asking me when he should ask her out," Inuyasha spat.

"Yes well, anyway, Inuyasha would you like to sleep here? We have guess bedrooms."

"Sure," he tossed a wink at Kagome, who blushed profusely.

Sango's mother grinned and walked away thinking yet again, _yay, and more grandchildren. _Sango's mother always thought as Kagome as another daughter.

She went back upstairs and prepared herself for bed, when she was done, she crept into bed and fell in a deep slumber, dreaming of little children running around the house yelling and screaming in happiness. She sighed in her sleep and continued her dream.

**Chapter 8**

Kagome glanced around nervously, her fingers lightly tracing the piano keys. Inuyasha still on the ground grabbed her elbow and dragged her down with him into his lap.

Kagome blushed crimson. _Kagome, get a hold of yourself! You just met the guy! _Another little voice said, _yes but…but…HE'S SO HOTT! _Other voice, _true…ok! Blush away!_

Inuyasha sighed. She smelt of lavender. He brushed his mouth near her ear and whispered, "You smell as if the gods have showered you in flowers."

Kagome's blushed deepened.

He loved it when she blushed furiously like that, it made her seem almost childish, adorable.

He kissed his way up her jaw line, then to the corners of her mouth. He stared wildly, crazed with passion in her deep chocolate brown eyes. Oh how the need grew thick between his loins. He wanted her, _needed _her. He took her mouth possessively. She groaned slightly at the intensity, her skin burning a flame. She had never felt this way before. Was it normal? Was she going insane? She began to worry. What if she was doing it wrong? What if she made a fool out of herself? She pushed away against his hard chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"I…I'm doing something wrong, aren't I?" Kagome asked the question puzzled by his confusion.

Suddenly he laughed aloud, not at her, but at her cuteness. "No love, you aren't doing anything wrong except making me want you more and more with each growing minute."

"Oh," she spewed with nothing else to say.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her mouth again, his hand at the back of her neck, the other wrapped securely around her waist.

**Sango, Miroku**

Sango took a great gulp of air, not knowing what came over her. She sat up, her legs on either side of him, straddling him.

"Uhh, sorry Miroku, I don't know what came over me! I just…it's never happened before, it wont ever happen again…I'm really sorry for taking advantage of you like that!" Sango mumbled on and on and on, until Miroku grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the mouth yet again. Her gasp of surprise leaded his eager tongue into her mouth. He went through ever corner and every inch of her mouth, not wanting to miss any sweet taste of her. Sango moaned softly before she could catch herself. That set Miroku off. He pushed on her neck to make the kiss deeper. Her hands curled into his wild untamed hair. Miroku rolled over so that he was on the top. He lifted himself only an inch, his heart beating wildly. "I hope that you take advantage of me more often," he smirked. She sighed. "Miroku…" Sango started to say. "Yes Sango?" "You're crushing me," she giggled. Miroku stood up abruptly. _Shit! Good job Miroku! Crush the poor girl!_

"Why don't we see what Kagome and Inuyasha are up to," Miroku suggested, his body still aching to touch her.

Sango's breathing was just about normal, "sure."

**Inuyasha, Kagome**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was lying on top of his, her body covering his as much as possible. Her face in the crook of his neck, so that when she talked, he could feel her soft breath caressing him.

"Yes Inuyasha," she answered sleepily her words slurred from sleepiness. It was around 1:00am.

"Who is you're family?"

"Well there's my crazy brother Souta, I think you'll like him very much. Then there's momma, who loves to cook and for some reason is very adventurous. She also wants me to get married soon, so I can give her grandchildren," she blushed at the last part. _Ok, why in gods name did I just admit that to him?_

Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm, uhh, sleepy! Tired! Long day ahead of us," she smiled.

"We do?" he asked, _the girls made plans for tomorrow? I wonder if Miroku knows about this._

"Nope Miroku doesn't know, yet," Kagome said, the palled, all color leaving her face. _Kagome! He doesn't know you can read his mind! Omg! Omg! I'm dead! What do I do! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"I…umm, thought that would be you're next question, so I answered it without you asking," Kagome smiled sweetly at him. _Oh yeah Kags! Good save there!_

Inuyasha laughed, and just then Sango and/or Miroku's tentative knock sounded at the door.

Kagome stood up and ran to the door, welcoming the intrusion.

"Hi!" Kagome uttered her blush noticeable.

Both Sango and Miroku were wearing the same smirks.

"What, I'm aloud! He's…he's my boyfriend!" she stating proudly, her chin held high.

"I think we should get to bed Kags, we got a long day ahead of us," Sango told the group.

"Yeah…yeah sure," Kagome's mind wondering somewhere else. Like the next time she would kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked, and stepped in front of Kagome and took her mouth hungrily. Kagome moaned lightly. This was something that Kagome could treasure forever. With a promise to continue later, he left her mouth. Still wearing the smirk, she gave him one of her own.

Boy did she look hott when she smirked like that. He took her hand and said, "Which rooms mine?"

"Follow me," she pulled him through the mansion. They stopped at an elevator. Kagome pressed the button for up. The elevator door opened. They stepped inside. Kagome pressed the 4th floor button. Inuyasha backed her up on the elevator wall. He leaned his head down and brushed her lips lightly with his. "I haven't even kissed my mother as much as you have been kissing me," Kagome admitted, with a little laugh. He lifted his gaze to hers, and saw her curiosity in her dark brown eyes. He laughed again and said, "Then I am one lucky guy." He brought his mouth on hers but before he could invade it with his tongue a loud 'ding'. He groaned. She giggled and re-took his hand. She could feel the muscles surging through his hand all the way up to his powerful arm. She led him to the left then straight down. The first door on the right was his.

"Well here ya go," Kagome told him and spun on her heal. But before she could get away he grabbed her wrist, spun her and held her pinned to his door. It all happened so fast that all she saw was a blur. Her head was still spinning; she was surprised she didn't fall flat on her face. He gave her a moment to catch her breath then asked huskily, "What no kiss goodnight?"

**Sango, Miroku **

They watched Kagome and Inuyasha walk away hand in hand. Miroku turned to look into Sango's beautiful face. He took her hand and led her to the couch. Sango tripped over her own feet and flew right into him and the both fell onto the couch, Sango sprawled on Miroku. Sango blushed and muttered a sorry. She slowly eased her weight off of Miroku but he kept her down. She had a questioning look on her face. "Miroku what-" but Sango was cut off by Miroku talking. "Sango I need to ask you something."

"Ok, sure," Sango's piercing gaze put him on the spot.

_Ok Miroku, just like you rehearsed. _"Sango, I've wanted to ask you something since I first saw you at the shopping mall."

Sango absent mindedly nodded.

Miroku stuttered but continued, "I've always wanted to be your boyfriend, but never had the guts to admit as much to your face. I see the way guys look at you and to be honest, it makes me mad with jealously because I have no claim on you, but I just wanted to ask," Miroku heaved in a huge sigh, "would you like to go out with me on a date as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sango smiled slowly. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told her, who knew Miroku the lecher, would actually be jealous?

"Before I agree to be your girlfriend you have to promise me one thing," Sango told him evenly.

"Ok," Miroku nodded happily.

"You have to promise me you will not grab, stare, ooh and awe about other girls and you have to promise me you wont cheat on me," Sango said finally, eyes watering on there own from the past.

Miroku's eyes and face softened. "Sango, I would never even dream of other girls, to me, you are the only girl in the world."

Sango took a small intake of breath. She smiled a real smile, the only thing she thought Kagome could do. She slowly brought her mouth down to Miroku's, and whispered; "I'll show you to your room."

"Answer my question first," he smirked.

As an answer she kissed him on the mouth fully, exploring every taste.

When they finally broke apart she asked him, "Does that count as an answer?"

"Hmm, answer me again," Miroku looked at Sango admirably.

Yet again she brought her mouth down to his, shyly but strongly.

Again, pulling for breath Sango asked, "Was that a good answer?"

"That was the best answer ever," he told her truthfully.

She smiled and took his hand so she could lead him to his room.

She dragged him to the elevator, stepped inside and hit the 4th floor button.

"Your room is across the hall from Inuyasha's room," she smiled.

"Wonderful and yours is…?" he left the question unfinished.

Sango laughed, "2 doors from yours, and Kagome's room is across from mine."

Miroku made and O shape with his mouth.

"Ok were here," Sango, told him at the 'ding'.

She led him to the left then straight down. The first door on the left was Miroku's.

Sango and Miroku both stopped in their tracks. Miroku smirked again. There was good old Inuyasha kissing Kagome passionately right there in the hallway.

"Ahem," Miroku inquired, an eyebrow rose in question.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome slowly, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Kagome giggled softly.

"What? This "ahem" bullshit is really starting to piss me off!" Inuyasha half yelled.

Miroku took a step back.

"Oh nothing, just saying good night," Miroku smiled arrogantly.

"Do you want to wake up tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked him wearily.

Miroku laughed. "Goodnight Inuyasha, Kagome," he nodded his head.

"Goodnight Sango," he kissed her soundly. He felt Sango melt in his arms.

When the kiss was broken she muttered a goodnight and went 2 doors down, turned left opened the door and walked into the waiting bedroom.

Miroku sighed once more and went into his room.

Kagome went up onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's mouth.

"Goodnight," she told him and walked to her room. He heard a soft click as her door closed. He backed up into his and smiled. Kagome was his. He turned the doorknob and walked into the room, and gently closed the door in his wake.

Yay! Sorry guys! I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated, but you know, summer and all! Lol Plzzzzzzzzz review A.S.A.P. I'm dying to know wut u thought of this chappie, I also want suggestions if needed. K? Thx!

Ja Ne


	9. Brunch

**Last Time**

"Do you want to wake up today?" Inuyasha asked him wearily.

Miroku laughed. "Goodnight Inuyasha, Kagome," he nodded his head.

"Goodnight Sango," he kissed her soundly. He felt Sango melt in his arms.

When the kiss was broken she muttered a goodnight and went 2 doors down, turned left opened the door and walked into the waiting bedroom.

Miroku sighed once more and went into his room.

Kagome went up onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's mouth.

"Goodnight," she told him and walked to her room. He heard a soft click as her door closed. He backed up into his and smiled. Kagome was his. He turned the doorknob and walked into the room, and gently closed the door in his wake.

Yay! Sorry guys

Chapter 9 

10:00am

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late cause of you!" yelled Sango.

"Coming my love," Miroku called out to her from his bedroom.

He opened the door to a mean looking Sango. Today she wore plain worn out jeans with a red tank top. The weatherman said it was going to be a hot day, with no clouds.

Miroku has dark black/blue jeans on, styled with an American eagle belt, matching with a white t-shirt.

"Great, lets go!" Sango grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the elevator.

**Inu and Kag**

"Kagome, are you almost ready?" Inuyasha asked, tapping lightly on the door.

"Yeah I'll be right out," Kagome replied hastily.

Inuyasha only waited 1 more minute and he herd her footsteps come to the door. He straightened. She opened the door.

"Kagome you look…wonderful," Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks Inuyasha, come on or where going to be late."

Kagome also had on faded jeans. Hers are from Parasuco. She's wearing a pink tank top. Kagome put on black eye liner and pink lip-gloss; her cheeks were just the right colour of rose.

Kagome checked Inuyasha up and down. The close she let him and Miroku borrow were from Sango's brother, they fit fine. He was wearing jeans as well. With a black muscle shirt, outlined with red trimming and thread. He also had 2 wristbands on. _Damn he looks good! _Kagome silently drooled.

"Come on, come on," Kagome urged, she grabbed his wrist and started to drag him. He didn't budge. She looked back at him questionably. He smirked.

"I refuse to move from this spot without a kiss for good morning," he told her stubbornly.

She giggled again. "How could I have forgotten such and important task." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Kagome honey, your going to be late," Sango's mother's familiar voice, told her from behind.

Kagome quickly pulled away, and blushed lightly. "Sorry," she whispered, and quickly re-took Inuyasha's hand and kept moving.

"Arigato," Kagome told Sango's mother as she and Inuyasha reached the elevator and were inside.

"No problem Kagome," she smiled warmly at her.

Kagome and Inuyasha quickened their pace. They finally arrived at Inuyasha's car.

"Ok where are we going?" Inuyasha asked both Kagome and Sango.

"Well give you directions," said Sango.

They stopped after a 20-minute ride into the main part in town.

"We're here!" Sango told everyone happily.

"Oh my gosh Sango, we haven't been here in ages," Kagome sighed happily.

Just then Kagome cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi" Kagome replied happily into the phone. _(Moshi moshi in Japan is how you say hello into the telephone only, if you want to say hello to a friend it's Nihongo) Most people think its Konichiwa, but Konichiwa means good day._ _Pronounced _Koh-NEE-cheewah. - 

"Oh hello mama,"

Kagome's mother talks

"Yes mama, I'm having a ton of fun," Kagome replied.

Kagome's mother talks

"Well I don't know when I'll be home, I might sleepover at Sango's again tonight," Kagome told her mom.

Kagome's mother talks

"Yes mama. I will call you tomorrow,"

Kagome's mother talks

"Arigato mama, sayonara"

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, let's eat!" Kagome told the group, and smiled a dazzling smile.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and walked into the Shiro Café. _(Shiro means white in Japanese) _

"Oh it's even more beautiful then I remember" Sango awed.

"I wonder if Mrs. Shimizu still owns it," Kagome wondered out loud.

"Kagome! Sango! Long time no see!"

The group turned around, and there standing was Mrs. Shimizu.

"Mrs. Shimizu! The place looks wonderful, we've come for brunch," Sango told her.

"Yes, it does," Kagome, repeated.

The walls are a light topaz, painted with wild looking flowers. It was a very intricate design. There were 2 fish tanks on each side of the door entryway. And blue lights that reflected off the walls to make an oceany feeling. Near the kitchen there was a little indoor water fountain that just captured everything. Many tables were in the middle.

"Come, I will show you to your seats, follow me," Mrs. Shimizu instructed happily.

They sat at the back booth, where they wouldn't be bothered.

"I still remember your favorite booth," Mrs. Shimizu sighed. She handed them each a menu. "For the night time, I made the Shiro Café into a night club called Shiro Night Bar, but I'm looking for 2 waitresses," Mrs. Shimizu looked disappointed. "I haven't found anyone though…"

Sango and Kagome looked at one another and smiled.

"We would be honored to help you Mrs. Shimizu," Sango and Kagome said in unison.

The guys laughed.

"Oh girls that would be wonderful. It will be really fun as well, I have a little surprise to the job, but I wont tell you just yet. Be here tomorrow at 6:00, so I can give you the surprise and so you can meet the waitress you'll be working with. Her name is Rin, very sweet girl. I'll give you a couple of minutes to choose something on the menu." Mrs. Shimizu walked away, smiling.

"Oh and ladies by the way, we are paying," Miroku stated proudly.

"Oh Miroku that wont be necessary, we eat here free all the time," Sango smirked.

"Oh, ok then…" Miroku continued to look at the menu.

"Hey Kagome is this good?" Inuyasha asked her. He pointed to the one he was talking about.

"Holy cow Inuyasha, the Double Deluxe? That's a lot of food!" Kagome said in awe.

"Not really there are just 3 pancakes, 4 pieces of bacon, 2 slices of ham, 2 sausages, 2 eggs, home fries, toast, beans, fruit and a muffin. Oh and a choice of orange juice or coffee."

"That's a lot!" Kagome almost yelled out.

"Holy crap Inuyasha, your never gonna finish that!" Sango told him smartly.

"Have you guys made your decisions yet?" Mrs. Shimizu asked them. A notepad and pen at the ready.

"Yes, I'll be having the Double Deluxe please," Inuyasha smirked.

"Make that 2 please." Everyone looked at Miroku. "What? I'm hungry."

"White toast or brown gentlemen?" Mrs. Shimizu asked politely.

"White"

"White"

"Coffee or orange juice?"

"Coffee"

"Coffee"

"And for you 2 ladies?"

"I'll have 2 eggs, bacon, home fries, white toast, fruit and a chocolate chip muffin please. With coffee as well," Kagome said.

"Exact same thing for me please," Sango smiled.

**7 minutes later there food came.**

"Wow everything smells delightful," Miroku said, salivating.

"Enjoy," Mrs. Shimizu walked away happy to have her favorite costumers back.

They dug in.

**30 minutes later.**

"I think that will last me forever!" Miroku tapped his stomach.

"Feh, I could go for another round if I wanted to," Inuyasha said proudly.

Sango and Kagome didn't even finish everything they were so stuffed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sango asked, wanting to stretch her legs.

"Want to go to the mall?" Kagome asked.

"Sure! Is it ok with you guys?" Sango pleaded.

"Of course, but one thing, Kagome is going to drive us there," Inuyasha smiled as everyone's mouth dropped, especially Kagome's. He laughed. "Come on, or where never going to get there."

They waved goodbye to Mrs. Shimizu. And they were off to the car.

"I-I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, extremely frightened.

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I cant drive standard, I can only drive automatic," her voice a little frantic.

"You'll do fine Kag's, I'll be right beside you the whole time," he told her reassuringly.

"Can I sit on your lap maybe?" Kagome asked shyly, but anything was better than driving by herself.

Inuyasha didn't even have to think about it, "ok."

_Few, dodged a bullet there Kagome! Did he call me Kag's? _

Well I hope you liked it. I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been EXTREMLY busy with school cause I'm in grade 11 now, and its my last year, so I'll be updating a lot faster now.

Ja Ne


	10. New Ex and Work

Last Time

"I can't drive standard, I can only drive automatic," her voice a little frantic.

"You'll do fine Kag's, I'll be right beside you the whole time," he told her reassuringly.

"Can I sit on your lap maybe?" Kagome asked shyly, but anything was better than driving by herself.

Inuyasha didn't even have to think about it, "ok."

_Few, dodged a bullet there Kagome! Did he call me Kag's? _

**Chapter 10**

"I'm so sorry for almost ruining your car Inuyasha…I told you that I was really bad…" Kagome told him sadly.

"Kagome, I told you that you did fine!!! That truck almost hit us, not the other way around. He's the one that came into our lane and had u not veered out of the way like that, we would have crashed. You did awesome!" Inuyasha reassured her.

"If you say so," Kagome said sheepishly.

Kagome got out of the car slowly, her legs still a little shaky.

_Well at least we're at the mall now; I think I'll feel better. _Kagome thought

The two couples walked into the mall hand in hand.

"Ohhhh I want to go to Parasuco!!!!" Kagome stated to everyone.

"ME too!!!!" screamed Sango after her.

"Oh My God, I totally want to go there TOO!!!" Miroku yelled, as he attempted to do a really bad impression of the girls.

SMACK

Sango smacked Miroku and just kept walking.

"I love you too," he crumbled jokingly.

_**5 hours later (3:00)**_

"How the heck do you guys shop so much and for sooo long!!!" Miroku cried.

"Oh Miroku, stop complaining!!" Sango yelled at him.

As they were walking out suddenly Inuyasha yelped.

They all turned around to see what the problem was.

There was a girl about their age attached to Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha's face went as white as a ghost. Kagome had a puzzled look on her face.

"Inuyasha!!! I can't believe the luck!!! My love has finally returned to me!!!" the girl screamed up at him. "We can be together forever, at last," she said glaring at Kagome.

"Kikyou, I told you we aren't together anymore!" Inuyasha told her turning red in the face.

"That isn't what you told me last summer. You said that we would be together forever," the girl cried up to him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gave him a questioning look. _**Tell the truth.**_

"It all started one summer ago when I was working in camp. Kikyou was there as a monitor as well. We spoke for some time and eventually started dating…"

Kikyou cut him off and started to recite the rest of the story. "And then we fell in love and he told me that we would marry and have children and be with each other f.o.r.e.v.e.r. You can say I was his first "love" in many aspects too." Kikyou finished off with a wink at Kagome.

Kagome got a rush of feeling inside. Betrayal, lost, hurt, sad and most of all pissed off.

"I can't believe you told me you had no girlfriend…" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, the sense of hurt dripping from every word.

Before he could tell her anything, she ran. Ran as fast as she could away from the liar, away from being hurt. She hopped onto the first bus and took off. "_Bastard,_" she thought.

**Back to Inuyasha**

"What the fuck Kikyou! I told you that we were through when I caught you and my brother sleeping together in one of the tents!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"But it was such a long ass time ago, you can't still be mad at me for that! I still see the love in your eyes," Kikyou said, brushing her body up to his.

Miroku and Sango just stood there not saying a word, kind of afraid.

"Kikyou, just fuck off!" Inuyasha yelled running after Kagome.

**Back to Kagome **

Suddenly Kagome cell phone started to vibrate. She looked down. _Inuyasha don't even try. _She didn't even look at the message, just deleted it.

She plugged herself into her iPod and closed her eyes.

**1 hour later**

Kagome's stop was about 10 minutes away. She was relieved. Kagome's cell phone vibrated with more messages from Inuyasha, and one from Sango asking if she was ok.

_5 minutes away now, thank god!_

Her cell phone vibrated again, for the 30th time!

She looked. This one was from Mrs. Shimizu. She opened her cell phone.

"**You have work today! Please be here at 4:45 sharp, **

**and don't worry about the outfit, I have one for you guys already."**

"Oh great now I gotta stay on the bus for another 15 minutes," she silently told herself.

**15 minutes later**

She got off the bus and headed towards Mrs. Shimizu's place. She walked in and pasted a smile on her face and walked in.

"Kagome!!! Right on time as usual!" Mrs. Shimizu smiled.

Sango and Rin are already in the back.

"Who's Rin?" Kagome asked.

"She is one of my waitresses that will be working/training with you, she is very sweet," Mrs. Shimizu told her with a big smile on her face.

"Hurry up and change into your surprise so we can get you and Sango's training done. We open at 5:00 for dinner." Mrs. Shimizu hurried Kagome into one of the changing rooms.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Sango's worried voice asked the wall next to her.

"Yeah, hey Sango, sorry for just leaving before," Kagome told her apologetically.

"Do you wanna talk about--" Sango started to ask but she was cut off shortly by Kagome.

"**No**, I don't wanna talk about that _jerk!!!_" Kagome told her rather harshly. "Let's just have a good night ok?"

"Ok. Sorry Kags," Sango told her sadly.

"S'ok," Kagome told her reassuringly.

"Sango what the hell are these outfits?" Kagome asked her friend questionably.

"I have no idea Kags," Sango said just as puzzled.

They both walked out of the booth and looked at each other.

Kagome was wearing a tight black mini skirt matched up with a red and black tank top with cross stitching on each side of her torso. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and had knee high leather boots on with fish net stockings on underneath.

"Uhhh are you sure these are right," as she looked at Sango.

Sango looked down at herself. She had a tight cobalt blue mini dress; that was strapless accompanied by knee high leather boots and also fishnet stockings.

"We look SO hott!!!" they screamed in unison.

Just then Rin walked in wearing low rise white jeans and a pink halter top. She has long dark brown hair with red streaks and brown eyes. She looks to be 5"0 and has a very sweet smile and looks to be a bit younger then Sango and Kagome.

"Shall we get training then?" she asked them happily.

Rin showed them around the back of the store and were everything was placed and how everything was put. She told them about the menu (like Soup of the Day) and what to do with customers.

"…and that's everything," she sighed happily.

"I have just one question…What the heck is with the sexy outfits?!" Sango asked a little insensitive.

"Well it's a restaurant/bar in the evenings now, remember?" Mrs. Shimizu told them. "Are you ready?"

Suddenly a whole bunch of guys came in and slid into a booth were Kagome was covering. Kagome got booths, Sango got the people at normal chairs and tables and Rin got behind the bar. Mrs. Shimizu was one of the cooks at the back in the kitchen.

Kagome was just staring at the booth, ok now she was nervous.

"Hey pretty lady wanna come over here and give us a couple of drinks," one of the guys yelled to her.

_This is going to be one long ass night…_Kagome thought as she sighed and went over.

Hey Srry I haven't updated for a LONGGG time, but don't worry nopw im back and ill be updating a little sooner

Ja Ne


	11. The Fight

Last Time

Suddenly a whole bunch of guys came in and slid into a booth were Kagome was covering. Kagome got booths, Sango got the people at normal chairs and tables and Rin got behind the bar. Mrs. Shimizu was one of the cooks at the back in the kitchen.

Kagome was just staring at the booth, ok now she was nervous.

"Hey pretty lady wanna come over here and give us a couple of drinks," one of the guys yelled to her.

_This is going to be one long ass night…_Kagome thought as she sighed and went over.

**Chapter 11**

"Ok so I got 5 numbers, and I think my ass will be red for about a week from all the smacks I got from those guys," Kagome sighed with relief that they were closing.

Just then Mrs. Shimizu walked in.

"And? How do we like it so far?" Mrs. Shimizu asked Sango and Kagome together.

"I didn't know this was like a restaurant/bar/club thing Mrs. Shimizu," Sango told Mrs. Shimizu.

"Oh yes, we're really going to start getting_ really_ popular when I put in a dance floor and get a D.J." Mrs. Shimizu smiled.

Kagome and Sango's mouth both made an O.

Kagome was getting waved over by the boys in the booth. She walked over.

"Heey therrs da perddy lady!!!" said one of the boys.

"Would you like anything else?" she told him with a glare. They were all piss drunk and they were starting to aggravate her.

"I would reallllllly likes a kiss fom da perdy lady's sweet lippss…" the boy said slurry.

Suddenly one of the boys punched him the arm, rather hard.

"Owaaaa, what da fack dude!!!" the boy called out.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady you bozo!" said one of the guys. "Sorry you will have to excuse my friend, he's a little drunk," he said.

"Nu uhhhh I am nott…k well maybe justa bit…" he said with a wink to Kagome.

"Hi, my name is Kouga," he took Kagome's hand gently, and kissed it lightly.

Kagome went beet red. Never before has a guy kissed her hand or ever been so polite.

"Tomorrow we start our first day of school, hopefully I'll see you around," Kouga told her as he looked deeply into his eyes.

Kagome didn't answer right away. First she analyzed him. He had long hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Lose dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He was tall too. She noticed this when they all walked in. He also had amazing clear blue eyes.

"Yeah maybe," she told him shyly.

"Come on guys, lets get going," Kouga got up slowly, facing Kagome.

She blushed a little more now that he was standing so close to her. She could smell his cologne. It was a musky scent, _like a forest rain _she thought silently to herself.

"Bye…sorry what was your name?" he asked the timid girl.

"K…Kagome"

"The pleasure is mine," he once again took her hand and kissed it just as gently as he did before. "I look forward in seeing you tomorrow." With that they all got up and left. The drunk guy complaining out the door that he didn't even get to finish his drink which earned him yet another punch in the arm.

"Thank god that's over!" Kagome stated to herself.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked slyly with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm really not sure Sango…"

After cleaning up both girls said goodbye to Mrs. Shimizu and parted their ways home.

"See you tomorrow," they yelled back to each other.

Kagome went straight home. Everyone was already asleep, it was a long day.

Kagome drew a bath and hopped in. She gave a little sigh of relief as she closed her eyes. Unexpectedly her mind rolled over to Inuyasha. She wondered what he was doing right now. _NO, I will not talk about that dirty dog!_

Kagome had to turn off her phone because off all his texts and calls. _What does he care anyways! I will not be used as a toy for him to get back at his girlfriend for cheating on him. They will just have to do it with out me! _She thought to herself. But in truth she missed his voice. _First he ruins my day and now my bath!_

She eased herself out of the tub and slipped into some pajamas. As soon as Kagome's head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Ahhh!!! I'm going to be late!!!!!!" Kagome's screams could be heard through out the house.

"Do you have to do this every year?" Souta walked into the kitchen half asleep.

"Shut up brat!" Kagome yelled out the door.

_**Ring Ring**_

_Just on time_ Kagome sighed just as she was going to walk into her first period class, Japanese History.

She looked around and there sat Sango. Kagome's face lit up. There was Miroku beside her, looking kind of sheepish because beside him was…

_No chance in hell am I sitting there. Stupid Inuyasha. He had the same girl latched onto his arm. _He glanced down at the girl and became very angry and tried to push her off. That just set off Kagome off even more, it's like they haven't moved form yesterday. She continued to gaze over the class, someone was waving to her. She walked over.

"Hi Kouga," Kagome smiled down at him as she took a seat next to him.

Again he took her hand gently and gave it a kiss.

She could hear a low growl and a screech of a chair being pushed back.

"Kikyou get the fuck off!" Kagome could hear Inuyasha tell her.

"I love you!!!" She heard Kikyou's voice practically sing. Kagome could hear grumbling from right behind her.

"Hey wolf boy, what the fuck was that!?" Inuyasha said slowly and deeply.

Kouga twisted in his seat to look up at the angry hanyou.

"Do you have a problem with something dog breathe?" Kouga smiled up at Inuyasha as he himself got up slowly.

"Ya I do, you. Don't touch Kagome," he said in a 'she's mine' sort of way.

"Do you know him?" Kouga asked Kagome.

"I thought I did…" Kagome replied in a small, sad voice.

"Well there you go puppy, she doesn't like you. Probably because you're a mutt, but hey who can like a mutt right?" Kouga said with a laugh.

Kagome was just about to open her mouth to tell Kouga not to talk about Inuyasha like that when suddenly Kouga came crashing down to the floor and lay motionless on the ground.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed just as the teacher walked in and saw the whole thing.

"Inuyasha, you are dismissed from this class for today," the teacher told him in a mono tone.

"Inuyasha grumbled and walked out, taking one last glance at Kagome.

_Man she looks pissed…nice going Inu!!!_

"You two, help Mr. Kouga here to the nurse's office," said the teacher's cold voice. "**Girl**, sit at your desk now so we may begin the class."

Kagome sat down quietly.

"Hi class. My name is Naraku."

Revieww!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know what you thought!!!

Ja Ne


End file.
